For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-271426, or JP 2007-271426A discloses display apparatus, such as speed meters. The disclosed speed meter includes a pointer, and a driver of a vehicle, e.g. an automobile, can understand a speed thereof by carrying out a rotation movement of the pointer according to the speed a current vehicle speed. Incidentally, the pointer is fixed to a rotary shaft so that rotation of the rotary shaft causes the pointer to rotate in a real space. The speed meter or display apparatus having such a pointer is called as “pointer-type speed meter” by a person skilled in the art. The pointer disclosed in JP 2007-271426A becomes bright or luminous when receiving light from a light-emitting diode, and a luminous part of the pointer is long and narrow in the same manner as traditional pointers not equipped with such a light-emitting diode.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2015-078857, or JP 2015-078857A discloses pointer-type meters, for example. The disclosed pointer-type meter has a pointer including an elongated pointer body as well as a sectoral-shaped pointer body extension unit. In other words, a bright part, or an illuminating unit, of the pointer is formed by the elongated pointer body and the sectoral-shaped pointer body extension unit. Therefore, the pointer of the pointer-type meter may have the pointer body extension unit. In general, such a pointer body extension unit is able to improve the appearance of the pointer and/or to facilitate easy understanding of the pointer body extension unit by the driver, and therefore, the driver can easily grasp a scale of the pointer-type meter.